


Shower Socks

by saltypeachylil



Series: Lils Twt Threads [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, YouTube, repost because i accidentally deleted this, unsafe shower practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/pseuds/saltypeachylil
Summary: Youtuber Bokuto Koutaro has a plan to show off his mysterious partner but it doesn't go according to plan.Really, who waits patiently all day for your partner to shower so you can get in with them and forget to take off their socks??
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Lils Twt Threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Shower Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a repost because I accidentally deleted my works.

Bokuto Koutarou is a famous youtuber. His channel mostly features volleyball + prank videos with his friends from high school and college including Hinata Shouyo, Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru.

About a year-and-a-half ago, Bokuto came out as pansexual on his channel and after receiving more support than he expected, he finally admitted to not having a partner but having a long time crush. Eight months later, he reveals that his crush is now his partner but refused to share any other details. Not their gender, name, description, nothing. 

His fans bombarded all of his social media asking about this mystery person. Bokuto laughs it off saying his partner is a very private person but they're happy together and that's what matters. 

Eventually his followers and fans leave him until quarantine happens and it's harder for Bokuto to make content without revealing details about his partner, Akaashi Keiji. One day after posting a video where Akaashi's voice is heard out of frame, igniting fan curiosity the couple discusses revealing some information about Akaashi. 

While discussing, Akaashi says, "you support me in everything I do Kou, if you want to go public, it's time I fully support you in this." And that's when a plan begins.

Bokuto and Akaashi carefully plan the rules

  1. We can reveal Akaashi's gender
  2. We can't show Akaashi's face (yet)
  3. If properly covered, can show Akaashi's voice
  4. Akaashi can be on film, needs day of notice but doesn't have to know what the content is



Bokuto spends time looking for prank ideas and then comes across a couple living in New York on his TikTok for you page and that's when inspiration hits.

"Babe! I'm going to be filming today! Do you mind showing up in this video?" Bokuto is bouncing with excitement, thankful when Akaashi consents and doesn't ask for too many details. 

A few hours later, when he hasn't seen the cameras set up in the apartment, Akaashi starts to wonder if Bokuto forgot and decides to take a shower. Their apartment is small and they've become well acquainted with each other in the year they've been together so the door stays open

As Akaashi relaxes under the stream of hot water he hears Bo messing around with the linen closet. He hopes he's putting up fresh towels because Akaashi will do laundry any day but don't count on him to put it away in a timely manner

Eyes still closed, he runs his fingers through his hair, fully enjoying the heat and water pressure when suddenly the shower curtain is pulled back and Bokuto steps in

"oh, hello love," Keiji says, flustered while eyeing Bokuto, "are you aware that you're fully dressed?" 

"Yup! I just wanted to tell you I love you!" Bokuto says cheerfully and suspiciously loud. Bokuto hasn't had the time to snatch a kiss before Keiji has figured it out

Now knowing there's a camera facing his shower curtain, Akaashi is determined to keep this up for as long as possible if only to make Bokuto regret coming into the bath wearing socks

Really, who waits patiently all day for your partner to shower so you can get in with them and forget to take off their socks??

Akaashi makes sure the kiss makes a loud smacking noise as Bokuto pulls away, the audience needs to be able to hear it over the running water and then pulls his shampoo out, popping the lid open

Squirting the substance in his hand, he pretends to start washing his hair and at the last moment smacks it into Bokuto's instead

"Hey! Wait you know I'm not actually here to shower right?" Bokuto laughs, and Keiji falls in love again. 

"We can't waste water, kou."

As Akaashi lathers the soap in Bokuto's hair, he starts talking about his day, the breakfast they shared together, the things they need to get from the store, other mundane topics offsetting the strangeness of his boyfriend joining him fully clothed in the shower

Bokuto is confused because honestly, he expected Keiji to react like the American did, gently forcing him out of the shower once he realized the audacity of it all but now he's standing in the shower, wet socks and soap running down his jeans that he remembers Keiji is weird

"uhh babe this is fun and all but I think my toes are pruning up" Bokuto squirms, trying to take off his socks without falling over

"What, you don't want to stay with me?" Keiji pouts causing his boyfriend to panic. While Bokuto is stumbling through a response Keiji uses the opportunity to adjust the shower head so that Koutarou is completely soaked.

“Hey! That was a trick! Kaashi!" Bokuto's laughter fills their small living space.

Drunk on Bokuto's vibrant energy, Keiji pushes back the shower curtain and runs through the apartment leaving his bewildered boyfriend in the shower. 

Keiji's laughs are breathless cackles, unattractive to all except those who love him

_ And wow does Bokuto Koutarou love him. _

The last thing the camera catches is Bokuto's incredulous face as he leans over the lense to turn it off. 

Later that night while cuddled up on the couch and editing, Akaashi makes dinner.

Bokuto is in the process of censoring his boyfriend's naked flight out of their bathroom when he feels a kiss on cheek and is handed a plate 

"I love you but please don't put your pruney feet on my coffee table" Keiji teases.

The space once again fills with laughter and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter @saltypeachylil


End file.
